bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Little Sister Nyami/@comment-32794100-20171118193633/@comment-32794100-20171120033817
@Konpaku46 It's only lasted for 1 turn, but here's a good news and facts for you: 1. I only used 4 Unit in this Squad 2. You can always fill the other with BB ATK and Spark Unit which you can get from pretty much everything. 3. The 2nd Empty Pedestal in squad can be filled with Mitigation and Heal and that's it... It's done. I recommend to use Cleria for BB Gauge and many Supportive Buffs or Johan... For the first time ever Johan is finally kinda usable for some squad like this one becaus everything that he does is ATK/DEF Debuffer, Mitigation and BB Gauge Support which is great considering we have Units like Shion and Alza Mazta in one squad. My Alza Masta Friend using Spark BC Fill in his SP along with All Elemental Stats Booster so he's kinda OP on his own terms. For Healing, you can use Alza Masta Damage taken may heal in SP like my friend did along with correct Sphere and Elgif that can do some HoT which is not a problem at all. Be creative using the last 2 Units to improve your Squad, the only problem that we had in here is about the Negates Element and etc but as such the strategy Zone provides us with another additional Unit to be brought, you can always use Cleria that I mention earlier when there's a hard turns that you need to some surviving, bring Holia or the better version of her which is Gabriela to help you with etc nasty debuffs called Critical, Element and Stats Reduction. EDIT: Forgot to tell you that, you can always use Nyami's BB ATK SP as the replacement of BB ATK buffer and place the other one with either Units like Cleria or Spark Oriented. The alternative for it is that you can use none other than your Summoner to fill out the role with either Ex Deus Gladius with Luminious Blade EX Skill to fill out Shion's Role, BB ATK buffer Role, Mitigation Role, and Spark Role, so now you have 4 available space! Neat, right? You can use Gabriela, Cleria and the other one that you need to fill out the needed like Crit (which again you can use Nyami since at this point the BB ATK are already taken, you can use Nyami's SP to enhance it even more further which also that means makes the Crit role isn't that needed to be filled, plus it's kinda useless outside FH/FG/GR) or use someone that can boost Elemental like Shion did although the reason why I was like replacing him is because Element isn't that needed anymore since everything is kinda nerfed from Crit to Element even Raise Hits right now. EDIT: Forgot to tell you one thing, you can also use Summoner Robe to your Summoner or use the EX Skill of Adds All Elemental Attack on BB/SBB when using Ex Deus Gladius, this way you already fulfilled everything that you need to enhance damage and surviving skill in one Unit, honestly, your Summoner is the strongest Unit in here by period. Here's a thought, what can you use again from other Unit when Elemental is already been in your Summoner's arsenal? Ailments, Debuffer and Elemental Booster Damage is kinda good but very limited. That's it, now you've got the perfect Unit that was so hard to be beat. EDIT: Dammit... I forgot again, you may curse for my absent minded if you want to, but what I want to say is... By using Ex Deus Gladius, you can also have an additional Barrier which is above the standard of 3K Hp of Barrier, so yeah, it's kinda good. Remind you that Critical basically can be get by Nyami but the thing is, there's no Critical Hit Rates Boost except on Ex Deus's EX Skill and UBB which kinda waste on BB/SBB purpose but great on UBB. The conclusion is simple, you can't do an Critical Attack but not for Nyami so Nyami is your Nuker. EDIT: DAMMIT! I forgot about it again!!! There's a possible way to make Nyami's 150K ATK last for 2 turns and I will write in another comment although don't blame me if this is failure... This is just a theory of it. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, when the 150K ATK is ran out which is just for 1 turn, the ATK cap will be at 125+/- K ATK, so it's still very high.